Atomic Blonde
Atomic blonde}} | screenplay = Kurt Johnstad | based on = | starring = | music = Tyler Bates | cinematography = Jonathan Sela | editing = Elísabet Ronaldsdóttir | studio = | distributor = Focus Features | released = | runtime = 115 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $100.1 million }} Atomic Blonde is a 2017 American action thriller spy film based on the 2012 graphic novel The Coldest City, which revolves around a spy who has to find a list of double agents who are being smuggled into the West on the eve of the collapse of the Berlin Wall in 1989. The film is directed by David Leitch, in his first solo directorial credit, and it is written by Kurt Johnstad. The film's cast includes Charlize Theron, James McAvoy, John Goodman, Til Schweiger, Eddie Marsan, Sofia Boutella, Bill Skarsgård, and Toby Jones. Atomic Blonde had its world premiere at South by Southwest on March 12, 2017 and was theatrically released in the United States on July 28, 2017, by Focus Features. It grossed $100 million worldwide and received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its action sequences, Theron's and McAvoy's performances, and the soundtrack. Many compared the film to the John Wick series, for which Leitch was an uncredited co-director and producer of the first film. SXSW 2017|work=The Hollywood Reporter|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=July 29, 2017|first=John|last=DeFore|date=March 12, 2017}} A sequel is in development. Plot In November 1989, just days prior to the collapse of the Berlin Wall, MI6 agent James Gascoigne is shot and killed by KGB agent Yuri Bakhtin, who steals The List, a microfilm document concealed in Gascoigne's wristwatch that contains the names of every intelligence agent (on both sides) active in Berlin. Ten days later, Lorraine Broughton, a top-level MI6 spy, is brought in to be debriefed by MI6 executive Eric Gray and CIA agent Emmett Kurzfeld about her just-finished mission to Berlin. The plot jumps between the debrief room and flashbacks to Lorraine's time in Berlin. The day after Gascoigne's death, Lorraine is dispatched to recover The List and is told to keep an eye out for Satchel, a double agent for the KGB who has been a problem for MI6 for years. Arriving in Berlin, she is immediately ambushed by KGB agents who deliver a message from their boss, Aleksander Bremovych, but she is able to escape and meet up with her contact, eccentric MI6 Station Head David Percival. Lorraine searches Gascoigne's apartment and discovers a picture of him and Percival. In the debriefing, she tells Gray and Kurzfeld that Percival had previously denied knowing Gascoigne and that she suspects Percival was behind the West Berlin police ambushing her while she searched Gascoigne's apartment. When Lorraine visits a restaurant mentioned by the KGB agents she encounters Bremovych, but is "saved" by Delphine Lasalle, a rookie French agent. Although Lorraine is initially suspicious of Lasalle, they eventually enter into a romantic relationship. Percival, having tailed Lorraine, surveils a watchmaker she visited. He spots Bakhtin entering the same shop. Bakhtin tells the watchmaker he has a watch full of secrets he will sell to the highest bidder. Kurzfeld meets with Lorraine in Berlin, handing her a newspaper containing a number which, when called, informs her that Satchel has been compromised. Percival lures Bakhtin to an alley, kills him and takes the wristwatch, from which he discovers who Satchel is. Lorraine, who does not know Percival has The List, finds out that the Stasi officer codenamed Spyglass, who gave The List to Gascoigne, also memorized the names on it. Lorraine and Percival make plans to escort him across the border to West Berlin. Percival meets with Bremovych, who suspects Percival has The List, but Percival only offers the second best thing: the identity and operations of Satchel "to keep the balance", also tipping him off about the plan to extricate Spyglass from East Berlin. Lasalle covertly photographs the meeting. During the extrication of Spyglass, Percival clandestinely shoots him when the KGB are unable to. Lorraine battles multiple KGB while rescuing the wounded Spyglass, but he drowns when their car is rammed into a river. Lorraine makes it to West Berlin and realizes Percival has planted a bug in her coat. She tells Lasalle, who calls Percival and threatens him with her knowledge of his Bremovych meeting. Percival goes to Lasalle's apartment and kills her, fleeing as Lorraine arrives moments later. Lorraine discovers the photographs taken by Lasalle and realizes Percival has read The List. Percival burns his safehouse and attempts to flee, but Lorraine arrives, kills him, and takes The List. In the MI6 debriefing, Lorraine finds out Percival had told Gray he had The List and that he was "very close to Satchel". She presents Lasalle's photographs and doctored audio recordings, which paint Percival as Satchel. She denies knowing The List's whereabouts, leaving MI6 no choice but to close the case. Three days later in Paris, Lorraine, now speaking in Russian, meets with Bremovych, who addresses her as "Comrade Satchel". Bremovych, having learned from Percival that there is more to Satchel than he had previously known, orders his men to kill her. Lorraine kills his henchmen; then, speaking with an American accent, she tells Bremovych that she always fed him bad information to manipulate the KGB. She kills Bremovych, and then she and Kurzfeld return to the United States with The List. Cast * Charlize Theron as Lorraine Broughton, a top-level MI6 field agent. * James McAvoy as David Percival, an eccentric MI6 Berlin station chief who is assigned to assist Lorraine in her mission. * John Goodman as Emmett Kurzfeld, a senior CIA agent working with MI6. * Til Schweiger as Watchmaker, a mysterious neutral character who crafts special watches hiding codes inside. Revealed to be CIA ally. * Eddie Marsan as Spyglass, the Stasi defector who gives the list to Gascoigne. * Sofia Boutella as Delphine Lasalle, an undercover French agent who becomes Lorraine's lover. * Roland Møller as Aleksander Bremovych, a high-ranking Russian operative in Berlin. * Jóhannes Jóhannesson as Yuri Bakhtin, the rogue KGB agent who kills Gascoigne and steals the list. * James Faulkner as "C", head of MI6. * Barbara Sukowa as Coroner, who is in charge of releasing Gascoigne's body to Lorraine. * Toby Jones as Eric Gray, Lorraine's MI6 superior. In addition, Sam Hargrave and Bill Skarsgård make brief appearances as MI6 agent James Gascoigne and as Lorraine's East German contact and presumed CIA ally Merkel, respectively. Production An adaptation of the graphic novel The Coldest City was announced in May 2015. Described by Variety as a "Passion Project" for Theron, she first came across the story five years prior, when her production company Denver and Delilah Productions was sent the then-unpublished graphic novel. Theron's interest in the first John Wick movie inspired her to get David Leitch, one of the directors, to helm the project. Leitch eventually left John Wick: Chapter 2 to direct the film. According to Theron, the success of Mad Max: Fury Road helped guide the development of Atomic Blonde. The film features a bisexual subplot that was not in the original book. This came from writer Kurt Johnstad, who suggested it after Theron was "thinking about how do you make this different from other spy movies". Leitch has insisted that the scenes are not there to be "provocative", but "more about if you are a spy you will do whatever it takes to get information" and how the main character "finds her intimacies and her friendships in small doses". Theron's casting as the lead was announced in May 2015, while James McAvoy was announced that October. In November, John Goodman was reported as also being in talks to join the film. It was originally hoped that David Bowie would play a part in the film, although he turned down the offer shortly before his death. To prepare for the role, Theron worked with eight personal trainers, who "basically made her puke every single day". During the process, Theron cracked her teeth from clenching her jaw and had to get them fixed in surgery. She also bruised a rib during her training. As Theron's training for the movie overlapped with Keanu Reeves' training for John Wick: Chapter 2, the two developed a competitive relationship, which included sparring together. Principal photography on the film began on November 22, 2015, in Budapest, and later moved to Berlin. Soundtrack | recorded = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Back Lot Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} From the start, Leitch felt that using the right songs for the project was crucial. Part of this was attempting to answer the question "How do you reinvent this stuffy Cold War spy movie?" The soundtrack uses a combination of 1980s songs as well as covers of them. The latter were used to add "a contemporized feeling of the '80s". The movie's producers were initially worried that they would not be able to get the rights to all the songs that Leitch wanted to use, but Leitch himself estimated that around 75% of his picks made it into the final product. Though the Berlin Wall fell in 1989, the concentration of iconic songs was from the first half of the 1980s, with the exception of George Michael's 1988 chart-topping Father Figure, which itself was Leitch's second choice after the 1986 release Take My Breath Away by Berlin. Other songs featured in the film, but not included in the soundtrack: * New Order – "Blue Monday '88" * Public Enemy – "Fight the Power" * Depeche Mode – "Behind the Wheel" * Ausschlag – "Kack Zukunft" * Michael Pernell – "As Time Goes By" * Vladimir Vysotsky – "Fastidious Horses" * Queen and David Bowie – "Under Pressure" Release In May 2015, Focus Features acquired distribution rights to the film. It was initially scheduled to be released on August 11, 2017, before being moved up to July 28, 2017. The film had its world premiere at the South by Southwest on March 12, 2017. Box office Atomic Blonde grossed $51.7 million in the United States and Canada and $48.3 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $100 million, against a production budget of $30 million. The film grossed over $11 million on digital sales in the United States. Atomic Blonde was projected to gross around $20 million from 3,304 theaters during its first weekend. It grossed $1.52 million from Thursday night previews at 2,685 theaters. After making $7.1 million on its first day (including previews), the film went on to open to $18.3 million, finishing 4th at the box office, behind Dunkirk, The Emoji Movie and Girls Trip. In its second weekend the film dropped 55% to $8.2 million, finishing 7th at the box office. It made $4.5 million in its third week and $2.2 million in its fourth, finishing 10th and 13th at the box office, respectively. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 78% based on 329 reviews, with an average rating of 6.56/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Atomic Blonde gets enough mileage out of its stylish action sequences – and ever-magnetic star – to make up for a narrative that's somewhat less hard-hitting than its protagonist." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 63 out of 100, based on reviews from 50 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3.5 out of 4 stars, saying: "Borrow from Bourne and Bond. Rinse and repeat. This is the recipe for the quite ridiculous, ultra-violent and deliriously entertaining Atomic Blonde, a slick vehicle for the magnetic, badass charms of Charlize Theron, who is now officially an A-list action star on the strength of this film and Mad Max: Fury Road." Writing for Rolling Stone, Peter Travers praised the cast and fight scenes, giving it 3 stars out of 4 and saying, "It's the fight scenes that count – and they're astonishingly good, from a mano-a-mano beatdown involving Theron's stiletto heel and a thug's jugular vein to a climactic free-for-all in a swanky hotel suite where 99 Luftballons scores every gunshot and gut-punch." Jake Coyle of the Associated Press gave the film 2/4 stars, calling it "largely a vacant, hyper-stylistic romp that trades on the thick Cold War atmosphere of far better films". Future Sequel In July 2017, Leitch expressed a desire to develop a sequel film to Atomic Blonde, saying that the project is dependent on the first film's success.https://screenrant.com/atomic-blonde-movie-sequel-charlize-theron/ In May 2018, Theron confirmed that a sequel was in active development. https://www.indiewire.com/2018/04/charlize-theron-sffilm-tribute-tully-fat-1201950638/ By July 2019, Leitch announced that the project is in development as a production deal with a streaming service company, while the filmmaker's wife Kelly McCormick, will return as producer.https://www.slashfilm.com/atomic-blonde-2/ Potential crossover In July 2017, Leitch discussed the potential of a crossover film featuring Atomic Blonde and the ''John Wick'' franchise. Leitch directed the former, after previously co-directing the [[John Wick (film)|first John Wick film]]. The filmmaker stated that all individuals involved have discussed the possibility, and that they would do it once there was a good enough story worked out. References Further reading * * * External links * * * * Atomic Blonde at Box Office Mojo Category:2017 films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:2010s spy films Category:American action thriller films Category:American films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American spy films Category:Cold War spy films Category:English-language films Category:Female bisexuality in film Category:Bisexuality-related films Category:Lesbian-related films Category:LGBT-related thriller films Category:Films about the Berlin Wall Category:Films based on British comics Category:Girls with guns films Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in Berlin Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Berlin Category:Films shot in Budapest Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by David Leitch Category:Films produced by Charlize Theron Category:Babelsberg Studio films Category:Focus Features films Category:Films with screenplays by Kurt Johnstad Category:Films based on British novels